Opposite Reaction Same Result
by Aries Black
Summary: What if Annie had taken Hallie's insults the way she did. Would things have ended up differently or perhaps would they still occur.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this story's characters. The plot however is my own.

This scene occurs right after the two girls see each other for the first time.

"Don't you see it?" Annie questioned.

"See what?" Hallie Asked.

"The resemblance between us."

"Resemblance, between you and me?"

Annie nodded her head.

"Let me see. Turn sideways, now the other way. Well. Your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears well don't worry you'll grow into them. Your teeth are a little crooked."

At this Annie's self-confidence had abandoned her. She just wanted to run away and cry but she just couldn't move her feet.

Hallie continued, " Ah and that nose, well don't worry dear those things can be fixed."

Annie instantly felt tears come to her eyes. Hallie must have seen them because next she said, "Plus I never cry and I mean never because I am not weak."

Annie felt tears start to stream down her face and she regretted begging her mother to allow her to go to camp. She turned and fled starting to sob uncontrollably. One of the counselors went after Annie to calm her down while another took Hallie and said, " That is enough young lady and we are going to bring both hers and your parents here to straighten this out.

It was because of this that Elizabeth James received a phone call just after midnight. She was told that Annie wanted to return to England but that things needed to be discussed with her in person. Elizabeth booked a plane to the US and prepared to help her daughter.

Meanwhile Nick Parker also received a call. He was told that Hallie had been picking on a girl at camp and he was needed to help them sort out the issue. He had no clue why he was needed but never the less he booked a flight to the east coast in order to fix the trouble Hallie was in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around one o' clock the next day that both aforementioned parties arrived at Camp Walden. Elizabeth James was sitting in her office waiting for Marva and the other girl's parents. She was astonished to see her ex-husband Nick Parker walk in to the office.

" What are you doing here?"

"Lizzie! Oh my god its great to see you how have you been?"

"I have been fine thank you. So why are you here?"

Just then Marva walked into the room and said, "Good you have met. Lets get right down to business. Mr. Parker your daughter has been a good camper up until yesterday when she lost in fencing to Miss James. She and your daughter look alike and Miss James commented on it. Mr. Parker your daughter then proceeded to insult Miss James's appearance causing her to cry. She however did not relent and again this morning we found her pulling a very harsh prank on Miss James and her friends."

Elizabeth responded quickly by saying, "Well we can tell who raised the one better. Under your influence Hallie has become nothing short of a schoolyard bully. Making my dear Annie cry. How on earth did you raise her?"

"Now see here Liz your daughter just has to grow thick skin. I'm sure what Hallie said wasn't that bad."

Marva calmly said, "Mr. Parker, Ms. James lets just sort this out calmly."

However Elizabeth who said, "Annie wouldn't have to grow thick skin if her sister was raised better", cut her off.

"Oh so now its my fault that this whole thing happened."

"Yes it obviously is you don't now how to raise your own child."

"You know what we are done here I am going to get Hallie so we can straighten this out."

Fine and I will go and find Annie. Hopefully your daughter didn't crush her self –confidence completely."

Marva sighed. The two parents were at each other's throats already and the kids hadn't even been talked to yet. Plus add to the fact that the girls were really sisters, twins by the looks of it, and the entire situation got a lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Mild Language in chapter deal with it or leave.

Hallie and Annie were brought into the room. Their Mother and Father were outside speaking to Marva. Hallie however wanted revenge for the trouble Annie had gotten her in. Hallie decided to pick at Annie's self-confidence again hoping to make her cry.

"So, yesterday I was proving my point about us being different before you ran away. Do you want to know the real difference between us?"

Annie however expected this so she responded with, "I know how to fence and you don't or I have class and you don't take your pick."

"Actually I was going to say that one of us has friends and the doesn't or if you prefer I actually am normal and you are an annoying bitch."

Annie did not have a comeback for such a comment and just tried to hold herself together. Hallie however did not let up.

"Oh and another things I am sure that I could at least get a boyfriend. You on the other hand will have to become the local whore in order to get anything from a guy. Heck who knows you probably would enjoy that anyway. Then again you might prefer girls to boys. I mean I have seen how you look at some girls in the shower house. Does your mother know your Bi or are you just Lesbian."

Annie just looked away and started to cry. Silently begging her mother would come into the room. Little did she and Hallie know that both parents had heard the entire conversation. Elizabeth was extremely angry while Nick himself looked ready to throttle his daughter. A few seconds after the girls had stopped talking they both burst into the room with such force that both Hallie and Annie jumped.

"Hal we need to talk NOW." Screamed Nick.

"Oh … um dad hey … um what are you doing here?"

"You heard me Hallie Parker get up we need to talk."

"But dad please I…"

"NOW HALLIE"

Elizabeth watched them leave the room before she walked to her daughter and wrapped her in a gigantic hug.

"Annie dear don't believe those things she told you. I love you and so does Grandfather and Martin."

Annie however kept crying.

"Annie there is something that you need to know something I should have told you along time ago. Annie you have… "

"… a twin." Annie spoke for the first time.

" How did you know?"

"I figured it out when I saw her dad. He was the man in my picture and since she looked so much like me I put two and two together."

"Well you definitely are smarter than Hallie. From what your father has told me she will be lucky to understand it when he straight up tells her."

To this Annie gave a small giggle and said, "Thanks mom you're the best."

"Hallie what has gotten into you? I have never heard you be this mean to anyone before."

"Well dad if you must know this has been going on for awhile and she just can't handle being made fun of or any of my pranks. Honestly it is just really funny to see her cry."

"Hallie I did not raise you like this. You should be nice to everyone but you should be especially nice to her."

"Why dad?"

"Hallie, Annie is your sister."

"What no way dad you're kidding me."

"No kiddo I'm not."

"But we are nothing alike and we have never even seen each other before there is no way I am related to that bitch."

Nick felt compelled to smack his daughter. He however kept his temper and just grabbed her by the arm and started to walk back to the office while saying; "She IS your sister and you will be spending more time with her until you get along. Also NEVER say that word about your sister again do you understand?"

"But dad she…"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes dad I'm sorry."

"That's better and you better be prepared to apologize to your sister and your mother for the way you acted. Also you better apologize to the other campers and the counselors too."

"But dad!"

"No buts Hallie."

Hallie sighed, "huh… fine."


End file.
